


Know When to Fold'em - RPF Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: What do you do when two of your closest friends become a thing? Of course, you run a book. Isn’t that what all good friends do? Jared and Jensen may think they’re being subtle but you have to get up earlier in the morning to pull the wool over Mark and Misha’s eyes.





	Know When to Fold'em - RPF Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



> Illustrations created for the RPF Big Bang story, [Know When to Fold'em](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517656/chapters/28501580), written by Millygal. Check it out!!

  



End file.
